Atticus's slumber party
by WondaKat
Summary: Atticus throws a slumber party at his flat and invites Chazz and Jaden. They will play games on the Wii, eat fatty foods and play….STRIP POKER!


Atticus thought that it was time to move out of his parent's house and get a house, or a flat of his very own. Of course, at this time he was only 17 when he though of this. The law stated that you could only move out of your parent's house when you reached the age of 18 (AN: I don't know what the age of leavening the house is over in the America, but 18 is the age you can leave the house here in England). But you could leave the house at the age of 16, if you asked your parents permission that is.

Still, Atticus had a go of asking if he could move out of the house get a house (Or flat) of his own.

He asked his mother and Father, with his little sister Alexis watching, if he had permission to move out the next day in the 6 weeks summer holidays, after his 3rd year of the academy. Of course instantly, his father said that disgusting word: NO. Atticus begged for his parents to let him move out, but his parents kept on trying to say that he only had another year till his was 18 and then he could move out and do what he wanted. But no, Atticus wanted to move out sooner!

The begging went a bit further till it didn't work no more. The begging went to dramatic pouts, which then went to the fake tears and finally he went for the big guns. By that, it meant that he threw himself on the kitchen wooden floor boards and dramatically started to throw a wobbly and managed to spin around in circles using his legs and scream "I WANNA, I WANNA, I WANNA!!!!"

Being the total drama queen (….err….King?!) that he is and causing a scene like that was just down right disturbing to his parents. Alexis just sat from the high stool that was near the kitchens counter top and lust out into a fit of giggles and pig like snorts (Of course a second later being told to shut up by her mother). In the end, Atticus's parents gave up and said 'Yes'.

Atticus was over delighted for the fact that he was going to move out, and he won't have to wait till he's 18 for it to happen.

So for the rest of the holiday, his mother, father and he planned out of where he will be living.

Of course, they never got to finish of planning because he had to go back to school for another year. But every time half term came up and for some of the students to go home for a week to be with their family, He took that chance to go home and continue planning.

And finally, after all the planning and organisation, Atticus finally got a flat to live in on his own. The flat was just a 10 minute walk from his parent's house and a 3 minute drive with that car.

So the last half term holiday the students had before the last few months of school before the 6 weeks holiday, Atticus moved all his stuff out of his room and moved it all in the removal van and had it all take over to his flat.

Finally, a flat of his own. So…Now what? Well, the week he was off of school he arranges his new flat with his stuff. He would get the other stuff like a sofa and others like that when he had the 6 weeks of school. For now, he just arranged the stuff he already had.

The week went by and he was back at school. Then school was over and he had all the time to himself in his cosy flat. The first 3 weeks, he got a sofa and other stuff like that and then declared that his flat was liveable for anyone. Though, he still didn't have a dinning table of the chairs.

After all that he went through, it was worth it. It was just 2 more weeks till he went back to school and he felt lonely in the house. What the hell could he do now?

An idea struck him and a grin grew on his face. Why, have a slumber party of course! Invite a few friends (and his sister), order pizza, sleep in till late and don't wake up till late.

The party would be tomorrow night. He had all his friends' mobile numbers so he sent the same message to everyone saying "Yo! Sleepover at my new place. Tomorrow at 6pm, bring the stuff you need. My address is this…" and gave them his new address.

The next morning, he got replies. He was upset that most of the people he text gave him a reply saying that they couldn't make it. But he was happy that he got 2 replies say that they could come.

So later that night, half an hour before the 2 guest's came, he got out popcorn, bottles of pepsi and other fatty foods that teenagers like. He got the game cube, PS2 and Nintendo wii ready, got extra pillows and blankets for the 3 of them.

He was all set.

15 minutes later, the door bell rang in his flat. He squealed and raced over to the door to open it. He opened it and smiled a goofy smile at his guests, There, standing in front of Atticus, was Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton.

"Hey you guys," smiled Atticus, who also waved at them. "I'm glad you guys made it."

Jaden gave of a grin at Atticus. "It's alright. I nothing else to do. And it sounds like a lot of fun. I can't remember the last time I went to a slumber party."

Atticus laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Both Jaden and Chazz had rucksacks on their back and a sleepingbag bag in their hands.

Chazz poked his head in a little to see the room. "It's decent. Cosy and it's warm in here." Atticus smiled a 'thank you' to Chazz.

"Hey! Are those goldfish crackers?"

Chazz and Atticus both turned their head to Jaden who just blurted out that statement. He seamed to be eyeing the food Atticus had set out on the coffee table that was in front of the portable telly that used to be in his old room.

Atticus smiled. "Yep, go and help yourself, Jay. Come in out of the cold both of you."

Jaden smiled as he walked past Atticus and over to snack table. Chazz walked in and nodded to Atticus, who shut the door after Chazz came in. Atticus went over to the boys who were digging in at the nibbles set out.

"If you want to leave at anytime, feel free to," said Atticus to both boys'. "I'm not holding you against your will."

"Okay," both boys replied to Atticus.

Atticus smiled and picked up Jaden's and Chazz's bags. "I'll go and put these in my room, aright."

Chazz and Jaden nodded and continued eating.

Once Atticus puts the bags in his room, he walked back into the living room and sat down with his friends and eats with them. They talked, laugh (which was rare for Chazz), ordered a pizza and ate it.

It was then coming up for 7:35pm when they had finished the Pizza they had ordered. All 3 of them sat down and started to talk again for the next 15 minutes.

"Hey, wanna play 'Sonic vs. Mario at the Olympics' on the wii?" Atticus asked Jaden and Chazz 15 minutes later.

"Yeah, okay. Sure, why not?" said Chazz, as he sat up from his previous position on the floor.

Atticus grinned and crawled on his hands and knees to telly and wii to switch them both on.

He set up all the controls and sound adjusting and sooner then later Chazz, Jaden and Atticus was racing each other on the herdals.

"COME ON, SHADOW!" Chazz yelled, moving the nunchuck and wii remote up and down faster and faster so Shadow the hedgehog would pick up speed to win.

"Run Princess Daisy!!!!" Atticus bellowed to his television, doing the same actions as Chazz.

"Blaze the kitty will kick all your asses!" yelled Jade, sweat trickerling down the side of his forehead as he started to run with the character on the screen.

Atticus won the race, so he and Jade left Chazz to practise on getting better, and sulk of course.

Jaden was reading the sofa the 'Nuts' men's magazine with naked ladies on it while nibberling on the left over's of the goldfish crackers. Chazz was now doing javelin on the game while Atticus sat next to him. Atticus had a naughty look in his brown eyes.

"Hey, guys," he smirked as he playfully stroked the black locks at the back Chazz's head.

"Hmm?" both boys' mumbled to Chazz, glued to what they were doing.

Atticus giggled. "Do you know what most teenagers do at a slumber party?"

Jaden's eyes went eye and the magazine slipped out of his grip so it fell on his lap, upside so it showed to women, hugging each other without any clothes on, boobs show but the lower region censored.

Chazz lost control of what he was doing to the javelin when he was going to throw it and his eyes diverted to a smirking Atticus.

"EWW!" Chazz shouted, scrambling to get to his feet, getting up and running over to Jaden who looked just as disgusted as he did. "ATTICUS, WHAT THE HELL!"

"No, no!" squeaked Atticus, getting up really fast making him fall down again. He walked over to the 2 scared boys on the sofa. "I was talking about a few games of strip poker."

Chazz's eyes shifted to Jaden as Jaden said something "Like Chazz said. Eww."

Atticus looked at both of them and then let out a deep sigh and turned away from them slightly.

"Okay, fine," he said, as he walked over to the snack table and sat at it, propping his head up with his right arm elbow on the table. "I thought 'Hey might be fun to do'. But no. I don't know about Jaden but I think that you Chazz are just too afraid to play because if we did play, you'll be afraid Jaden would beat you. Like in a duel."

Chazz's eyes twitched when Atticus said that. He moved away from Jaden and walked over to Atticus, who was smiling in victory.

"What did you say?" Chazz snarled at his as Atticus snickered.

"I said you'd be too afraid to lose against Jaden a game of strip poker," Atticus smirked.

Chazz snarled again and then walked over to the still playing wii. He turned that of and then the telly and turned to Atticus, black locks covering his face.

"Get your playing cards out," he said in an evil, smirking way.

Atticus clapped and got to his feet "Be right back with the cards." Then he ran of to his room.

Chazz walked over and sat on the floor after Jaden who slid down from the sofa and onto the floor.

"Your going down," smirked Chazz at Jaden who smirked right back at him.

"Bring it on," Jaden laughed at him.

Atticus with a pack of playing cards. He settled them on the coffee table and walked over to the living room widow to close the curtains and then flicked on the living room light so they could see.

"I don't know how to actually play strip poker," admitted Atticus. "But we'll play it by playing other card games, oaky?"

"Okay. I'll deal the cards," Chazz said, while shufferling the cards.

Atticus grinned and then went and opened the door. Standing outside the door were 2 pretty girls just randomly talking to each other about girl stuff? Atticus noticed them while he was closing the curtains.

He loomed at them and grinned "Hey duckies," he said to the girls, getting their attention to him. "Me and my buds are playing strip card games. Wanna join?"

The 2 girls looked at him with jaws opened. They then ran of screaming to the right were the lifts are.

"That's funny. Why are they running away?" Atticus puzzled as he closed the door behind him and then shrugged. "Eh, Must be on their periods."

Atticus then walked over to his 2 mates and sat down in the middle of them. Chazz handed him some cards faced down so he didn't look at them.

"Ready?" Atticus asked.

Jaden and Chazz nodded.

"LET'S PLAY CARDS!!!!" Chazz yelled so it sounded like the next door neighbour heard.

And they started playing gin rummy first. They eyes each other every 5 seconds to make sure no body cheated. Then 3 minutes later…..

"GIN!" Jaden yelled, slapping the last card he had face down on the used cards.

"Okay, let's do it in points, okay. Who ever gets the most points, takes of a piece of clothing, okay."

"Alright."

So they counted up the points and Atticus lost this game. So he gave up a smoky grey shirt he was wearing.

"Starts over alright," Atticus said as Chazz and Jaden handed back their cards and Atticus shuffled and dealed out again.

Another 5 minuets and Atticus one this time. Chazz lost and gave up his black jumper he wore.

They started again, Jaden won again and Atticus and Chazz drew but still had to take some clothing off.

And so the game continued.

35 minutes later and things weren't looking good for Chazz. He was just wearing his cotton grey boxers that had blue elastic at the top. Jaden still had his clothes on. And as for Atticus, he had nothing but just sky blue ankle socks on.

Atticus grinned and scratched his stomach.

"It's kind of getting hott, wouldn't you guys agree?" he laughed with a cheesy grin on his face.

Chazz blew a raspberry as he still looked at Jaden.

"Shut it! I'm about to beat Jaden!" Chazz exclaimed in an angry voice.

Another 5 minutes later and Chazz got a little tired. He let out a sigh and just slapped a card face down on the pile.

"Gin rummy," he said with a yawn. He looked as though he didn't care what card he faced down.

Atticus looked at the cards in Chazz's hand that were simply exposed to him.

"Hey, Chazz you won!" Atticus exclaimed to his friend.

Chazz's head lifted up when he heard Atticus. He looked down at the cards in his hand and saw that he indeed, did win.

"I…I won!" he beamed with a proud look on his face.

He looked over at Jaden who had a smirk on his face. "Atticus, did you lose?"

Atticus looked at his cards and back at Chazz, shaking his head 'No'

Chazz then went and giggled like a mad man. "Okay, Jaden. You have to take some clothing off. And I say you take of shi-"

But Chazz stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Jaden was slowly taking of his blue jogging bottoms and throwing them in middle of the floor where the other clothes were.

Atticus and Chazz stared at a smirking Jaden Yuki.

"Whoa…" Atticus said lightly to Chazz. "He took his pants of first."

"Heh."

After that they played again and 4 minutes later….

"Hey, look Chazz. You're on a role. You won again," Atticus said in awe.

Both of the boys looked at Jaden who was yawning while looking at them both.

"Heh," chuckled Atticus. "You're losing it, Jay."

"Yeah," laughed Chazz lightly. "**Now** you have to take off your shirt."

But when Chazz finished of the last sentence, Jaden was already pulling down his rich, dark green boxers and throwing them into the pile of clothing then middle.

Atticus looked away sniggering like hell, while Chazz just looked like he was going to throw up. A light red colour came to his face as he dealed out the next batch of cards.

'Jaden….No underwear…..'Chazz's mind thought.

Jaden kept smirking at Chazz all through the next game. He was enjoying making Chazz squirm.

"Gin," Jaden said to the other 2 boys in the room.

They counted up their marks and Chazz lost again. And since, he had the last piece of clothing left, the game was over.

'Shit, I lost in a game of strip poker,' thought Chazz as he handed the cards back to Atticus.

"WOO HOO!" yelled Jaden, who was now kneeling up high, arms in the air and his 'slinky' was now showing to Atticus and Chazz.

"Jaden pull your top down!" Chazz yelled as Atticus burst out laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later on, 11:43pm was when the boys decided to go to bed. They got changed into their night wear, brushed their teeth and washed their faces and went to lay the sleeping bags on the floor of Atticus's bedroom (The rooms big enough).

"Tell, you guys the truth," Chazz smiled genuine smile, light but genuine, as he got into his sleeping bag. "That's the most fun I've had in a while."

"I'm glad you had fun," smiled Atticus as he snuggled into the warmth of his extra blanket. "I enjoyed it. I really needed to company after what's been going on about my flat."

"Hmmm, glad we could help," yawned Jaden as he snuggled a bit closer to Atticus's sleeping bag.

Then it was silent for a few seconds.

"Atticus?" called Jaden to his friend next to him.

"Hmm?" came a sleepy reply.

"Why are you still naked?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoyed it. Please, no flames. Any advise I'd like to hear it please.

OOO I got Sonic Unleashe yesterday and played it this morning. Theres this like creature, he's so cute. The person who voices him also voies Chazz!

Anyway, thank Q again


End file.
